parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Batreg Bluepants (Spongebob Squarepants)
DaveGrrrrrrruly's Parody of Spongebob Squarepants Cast *Spongebob Squarepants - Batreg Bluepants the Bat (Cyberchase: Blue) *Patrick Star - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Squidward Tentacles - Kamen Rider Sawsword (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Mr. Krabs - Sheriff Shrimp (Sesame Street) *Sandy Cheeks - Fran the Squirrel (Higglytown Heroes) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and The Goul School) *KAREN - Puffball Speaker Box (Inanimate Insanity) *Gary the Snail - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Pearl Krabs - Daisy Duck *Larry the Lobster - Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *Mrs. Puff - Mrs. Sparklenose (Abby's Flying Fairy School) *Jellyfish - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Anchovies - Honkers (Sesame Street) *Bikini Bottom Citizens - Various Cartoon Characters *Flying Dutchman - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mermaid Man - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Barnacle Boy - Philip J. Fry (Futurama) *King Neptune - Jesus Christ *Spongebob's Mom and Dad - Batreg's Mom and Dad (Cyberchase: Blue) *Doodlebob - Common Vampire Bat *Blackjack Squarepants - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Stanley S. Squarepants - Batty Koda (The Ferngully) *Sam Star - Heather (The Peanuts Movie (2015)) *Squilliam Fancyson - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Squilvia - Herself *Betsy Krabs - Madame Gazelle (Peppa Pig) *Grandpa Redbeard - Stepside (Maggie and The Ferocious Beast) *Crab Host - Crazy Joe (Shark Tale) *Clem - Waddle Doo (Kirby) *Plankton's Cousins - Waddle Doos (Kirby) *Hibernating Sandy Cheeks - Herself *Snellie the Snail - Haystack (Watership) * Mystery the Seahorse - Flamingos (Teletubbies) *The Gorilla - Winter (Planet of the Apes) *Lord Royal Highness - CDA Leader (Monsters, Inc.) *Atlanteans - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *Lord Poltergeist - Death (Family Guy) *Kenny the Cat - Top Cat *Patchy the Pirate - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) *Potty the Parrot - Jabber (Beanie Babies: TV Series) *The Bird Brains - Panchito Jose Carioca and Donald Duck (The Three Caballeros) *Cavey - Himself *Robot X29488 - Himself *Bubble Buddy - Ooze (Elmo The Musical: Karate Master) *Tattletale Strangler - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Triton - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Yeti Krab - Taxicrab (Jungle Junction) *Fleas - Themselves Episodes: Season 1 #Help Wanted/Reef Blowers/Tea at her Treedom #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants #Monkey Hunting/Grim Creeper! #Naughty Nautical Neighbor/Boating School #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Cave #Fred Flintstone and Philip Fry/Hot Dogs #Hall Monitor/Monkey Jam #Fran's Rocket/Squeaky Boots #Nature Blue Bat/Opposite Day #Culture Shock/F.U.N #Musclereg Buffpants/Sawsword the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month #Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Snowball #BR-129/Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time/Suds #Valentine's Day/The Paper #Arrgh!/Mutantville #Canada/Walking Small #Fools in April/Jesus' Spatula #Virusy/Fred Flintstone and Philip Fry II Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Kamen Rider Sawsword's Day Off #Something's Smells/Bossy Boots #Big Brown Loser/Ooze Buddy #Dying for Pie/Imitation Shrimp #Hornet/Burger Hype #Grandma's Kisses/Kamen Riderville #Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots/Dumped #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Fred Flintstone and Philip Fry III/Squirrel Jokes #Pressure/The Smoking Peanut #Shanghaied/Snowball Takes a Bath #Welcome to Creep Garden/Common Vampire Bat #The Secret Box/Band Geek #Graveyard Shift/Shrimpy Love #Procrastination/I'm with Stupid #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown #Monkey Hunter/The Fry Cook Games #Kamen Rider Sawsword on Strike/Fran, Batreg and the Viper Season 3 #The Boxer's Always Stronger/Batguard on Duty #Club Batreg/My Pretty Flamingo #Just One Bite/The Bully #Nasty Patty/Idiot Box #Fred Flintstone and Philip Fry IV/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Trash Shrimp #As Seen On TV/Can You Spare A Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Kylo Ren Returns #Shrimp Borg/Rock-A-Bye Duckling #Wet Painters/Krusty Shrimp Training Video #Party Pooper Bluepants #Chocolate with Nuts/Fred Flintstone and Philip Fry V #New Student Boy/Whales #Ugh #The Great Rabbit Race/Mid-Life Shrimp #Born Again Shrimp/I Had An Accident #Shrimp Land/The Camping Episode #Missing Identity/Creeper's Army #The Blue Bat Who Can Fly #Batreg Meets the Krampus/Pranks-A-Lot Season 4 #Fear of the Shrimpy Patty/Shell of a Man #The Lost Mattress/Shrimp VS. Creeper #Have You Seen My Rabbit? #Skill Crane/Good Neighbors #Selling Out/Funny Bluepants #Dunces and Dragons #Enemy-In-Law/Fred Flintstone and Philip Fry VI: The Motion Picture #Charlie Smartpants/Kamen Ridereg Sawsworepants #Sizzle Tower/Mrs. Sparklenose, You're Fired! #Ghost Host/Chimps Ahoy #Duck of the Birthday/Karate Island #All that Glitter/Wishing Your Well #New Leaf/Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck #Sawswordtastic Voyage/That's No Lady #The Thing/Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears/Rule to Dumb #Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies #The Brown Purloiner/Sawsword Wood #Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 #Friend or Foe? #The Original Fry Chef/Night Light #Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us #Agent Buddies/Car Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname #New Digs/Shrimp à la Mode #Roller Cowards/Garden Sweet Garden #To Love a Burger/Breath of Fresh Kamen Rider Sawsword #Money Talks/Batreg VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Blue Bat/Sing a Song of Charlie Brown #A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate #Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch #Franceise Bluepantsise #Picture Day/Charlie No Pay/Fidget #Blackened Bluepants/Fred Flintstone VS. Batreg #The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel #Pest of the West #20,000 Burgers Under the Sea/The Battle of New York City #What Ever Happened to Batreg? #The Two Faces of Sawsword/Batreghenge #Banned in New York City/Batty Koda Season 6 #House Fancy/Shrimpy Road #Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice #Batregicus/Suction Cup Symphony #Not Normal/Gone #The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges #A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached #Giant Gilbert/No Nose Knows #Burger Caper/Creeper's Regular #Driving Buddies/The Shrimp Chronicle #The Slumber Party/Grooming Snowmball #Batreg Bluepants VS. the Big One #Porous Pockets/Choir Boys #Sizzle Destroyers/The Card #Dear Vikings/Ditchin' #Uncly the Pirate/Kamen Rider Lodge #Gilbert's Visit/To Bluepants or Not to Bluepants #Shuffleboarding/Professor Sawsword #Pet or Pests/Speaker Overload #Gullible Bluepants/Overbooked #No Hat for Charlie/Toy Store of Doom #Sand Castles in the Sand/Fur Shocked #Crunch Garden Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary #Truth or Bluepants #Mushroom Fever/Creep Caverns #The Clash of ??? Season 7 #Kamen Rider-Vision/I ♥ Dancing #Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Fran/The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons/Model Bluepants #Keep Google Slide Beautiful/A Pal for Snowball #Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Shrimp #The Curse of Google Slide/Kamen Rider Sawsword in Wonderland #Batreg's Last Stand #Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains #A Day without Tears/Summer Job #One Coarse Meal/Snowball in Love #The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze #???'s Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money #The Monster Who Came to ???/Welcome to the New York City Triangle #The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain #Trenchbillies/Batregcano! #The Great Patty Caper #That Sinking Feeling/Karate Peanut Boy #Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams #The Abrasive Side/Earworm #Hide and Then What Happens?/Furback Shenanigans #The Masterpiece/??? Attack #You Don't Know Batreg/Tunnel of Glove #Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #New Man in Town/Love that Gilbert #Big Sister Heather/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 #Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty #Drive Thru/The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game/Sentimental Bluepants #Frozen Face-Off #Kamen Rider Sawword's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Sawsword/The New Yorky Artiste #A Bluepants Family Vacation #Charlie's Staycation/Walking the Creeper #Mooncation/Shrimp Takes a Vacation #Ghoul Fools #Fred Flintstone Begins/Creeper's Good Eye #Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Charlie #House Sittin' for Fran/Smoothe Jazz at ??? #Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Bluepants #The Shrimpy Patty That Ate Google Slide/Ooze Buddy Returns #Restraining Batreg/Fiasco! #Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Fish #Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble #???/InBLUEPANTSiac #Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. #Kamen Rideritis/Demolition Doofus #Treats!/For Here or to Go #It's a Batreg Christmas! #Super Evil Cartoonic Villain Team Up is Go!/Creep Fricassee #The Good Shrimpy Name/Move It or Lose It #Hello New York City! Season 9 #Extreme Spots/Squirrel Record #Charlie-Man!/Snowball's New Toy #License to Milkshake/Sawsword Baby #Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper #Eek, an ???!/Kamen Rider Defense #Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula #It Came from ??? #Safe Deposit Shrimp/Creeper's Pet #Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance #Top Cat/Taxicrab #Batreg You're Fired #Lost in New York City/Tutor Sauce #Kamen Rider Sawsword Plus One/The Executive Treatment #Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel See Also *The Batreg Bluepants Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *The Batreg Movie: Blue Bat Out of Computer (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies Category:Bluward will married Fran in the episode Category:Davegrruly's Tv Shows